The Highest Rank
by Spazzumtard
Summary: COMPLETE - Katara and Sokka have yet another fight, just this time he’s gone too far. Two years pass and Aang has stopped the stupid comet and Ozai, but not Azula. Zuko stumbles across a group of girls when he’s gathering recruits. Who are they? Zutara!
1. Prologue:CatFight!

**Prologue **

******Avatar: The Last Airbender**

-!--!--!-

Aang walked into camp, only to have the loud shouts from a brother and sister almost have him flying off again. Going against his better knowledge, he went with his Avatar spirit and stepped in to make the peace. Of course, he had no clue what the two were arguing about. He stopped when he realized this and decided to fix that problem first. "What are you two yelling about now?"

Sad for him, Katara took that to mean he was annoyed with the siblings and turned onto him. "Shut up Aang! I'm in too much of a bad mood to deal with your immature personality!"

Sokka glared at the only girl in the group. "Don't go taking your woman hormones out on Aang!"

Aang just decided to back away slowly. It was a good thing they weren't near any water, or Sokka would probably be washed out to sea before he had even finished that sentence. Although, she did still have her canteen, which promptly burst open and froze the Water Tribe warrior's body all except his head.

Momo glanced at Appa and they spoke soundlessly. '_They're having a cat fight again._'

'_Maybe we should just leave and find something to do?_'

'_Good idea, Momo. Lead the way._'

Aang watched as the two animals left, leaving him alone with the two maniacs. What was he supposed to do? Sure it was fun watching the siblings fight, but it got boring after a while of repetition. _Now what do I do? I can't leave or they'll kill each other, but I can't intervene or I'll get my head bit off by Katara._ He decided to just sit was watch until they were done.

Katara had other plans for him though. She watched him bending down to sit on the grass nearby and yelled at him for being lazy. Sokka yelled at her in turn of saying what was on Aang's mind; he was probably tired of them fighting. Aang spoke up against his better judgment and said that he _was_ tired of them fighting almost everyday.

"Well then!" Katara crossed her arms, looking at the two boys. "There's no more need to worry about that! Goodbye to you both, I hope you'll be very happy together."

Before either guy knew what had happened, Katara was gone in the forest, not even looking back. "What just happened?" Sokka asked, finally able to move again.

"Katara just ran away! Katara!" Aang leapt up to go after her, but Sokka stopped him.

"Let her be alone for a while. She'll come back by nightfall. It's not like she can be on her own for even a few hours. Come on, she's a girl!"

Aang sighed. "I hope you're right Sokka."

Katara didn't come back. She actually didn't even go very far when she had first vanished, but Sokka's last statement drove her over the limit and she left her so called family. She wasn't worried much about them. She had already taught Aang the moves for waterbending, and even if he hadn't mastered them yet, he could practice them.

Not having a canteen anymore served a problem for her, but she found a small stream and drank from that until she could remake one for herself. Normally it was the men that made them, but as Sokka was the last of them in her village, that responsibility fell to the teenage girls. Katara knew how to make anything that she would need, including a spear, knife, and other things.

She had left all her tings at the camp, but she didn't want to go back to get them. She made herself a crude bedroll from large leaves and—after an hour—built a small fire to cook her food. Once that was done, she dug a small pit near the fire and filled it with water for emergencies.

She was about to douse her fire and go to sleep when a sound came from behind her. Grabbing the spear she had made from a tough branch, she spun around, holding it in one hand and making a strand of water float from the pit with the other. Three teenage girls stepped out from the bushes and began studying her. She still stood in fighters pose, awaiting anything, but the girls didn't seem very threatening.

"You can put that down. If we did attack, you wouldn't be able to beat us, even with your waterbending." One girl said. She looked to be from the earth kingdom, as she had light brown hair and green eyes.

Another looked similar to her, but it was the last that got Katara's attention the most. The girl had pitch black hair down to her waist and bright golden eyes. She was small, but had an air of confidence around her. They all wore the same; a black suit which hugged their bodies but left plenty of room to move.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl that looked like the first smiled kindly. "She has the perfect personality, what do you think Zhike?" She turned to the dark haired girl.

"Yes, she is." Was the reply. Zhike, as she was called, smiled at Katara. "I am Zhike. This is Tian," She motioned to the girl that spoke first. "and Ruifu." Was the second.

"Um…I'm Katara."

Tian smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you Katara. Why are you around here? It's a long ways from the water tribes."

Katara, feeling she could trust the three girls, told them of Aang and what they were doing. Ruifu looked at her in wonder when she finished telling about the northern water tribe. "You're a Waterbending Master?" Katara nodded. "That's awesome!"

"Not to mention it'll help you with your training." Zhike commented.

This grabbed the waterbender's attention. "What training?"

The hazel eyed girl looked up. "Well, we've been watching you ever since you came into this clearing and saw how well you worked on your own. We were wondering if you would like to train with us and become a ninja."

* * *

**Did you like the prologue? I hope you did! And did you notice what Momo said to Appa? _'They're having a cat-fight again._' I thought that was funny when I said that about two of my pets--also a boy and a girl--when they fought. So, I decided to put it in here. Well, Review because it makes me happy!**


	2. Chapter1:Kaitou!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor any of the characters you recognize. I do, however, call dibs on my three OC's.

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Kaitou**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

It has been two years since Katara left Aang and Sokka. The four girls didn't know if Aang had stopped the comet or not, but as their forest was still intact, they hoped it meant he did. However, since they didn't know for sure, they had started guarding their small fort at night.

During one of Tian's shifts, the soft alarm went off, notifying the other three girls that someone was near. Katara, now known as Kaitou, opened her eyes from her light slumber. She flipped up off the floor she slept on and ran to the front to meet up with Zhike, Ruifu, and Tian.

"What is it?" Zhike asked, her long braid still moving from her short sprint.

"Fire Nation ship. Just docked to the east." Tian answered.

During her training, Katara had learned that not only had Tian and Ruifu did come from an Earth town, but Zhike had also come from the Fire Nation. All three of them were masters in their elements as well. Zhike, though a firebender, had become Katara's best friend and had helped train her the hardest she could.

"Ruifu, Tian. As quietly as you can I want you to bring the ocean floor up so the boat wont move. Kaitou, put out their fires then go on board and take out any pansies too scared to sleep outside. If you need any help, sound your cry and I'll come." Katara nodded and began figuring out the plan within the plan.

Zhike turned to the two earthbenders. "Us three will give the camp a surprise attack. When your finished, bind the ones you can't knock out and cover their eyes to bring back here. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

Katara smiled. As much as the other three couldn't see it, Zhike had almost become their leader when they went to fight. Katara could see it though, but was grateful for the girl instead of having her tell them to just wing it. That was something she would never do again.

Silently running through the darkened trees, the small group made it to the waters edge in record time. Once the earth and firebenders were in place, Ruifu motioned to Katara to soak the flames the soldiers were sitting by, eating their dinner.

Once she had done that, she rushed to the boat, ignoring the cries of the men at the sudden darkness. She waited for the people still on the ship to come out. She didn't have to wait long, as the shouts of the men onshore were loud enough to wake the dead.

She had nearly all of them down when the doors flew open again. Using the distraction to her advantage, Katara put her current opponent with the others. Five figures could be seen in the doorway, making Katara sigh. She was sure she could take them, but she wanted to end this soon. She yelled her call.

Three seconds later, Zhike landed from a flip next to her. Taking battle position, the two girls waited for the other to attack. Katara guessed these guys were impatient, as just a few seconds passed by before four of the five rushed forward.

Something wasn't right. Three of them went to Zhike, but only one went for herself. She understood when the last of the group got up in her face. Katara easily swatted away the other one and focused on this new one. He was good, yes, but she could tell he was quick to temper.

Katara fought for a moment before learning his pattern. Getting into rhythm with him, she began to annoy, trying to tap into his anger. It worked after a few moments and he began using flames into his attacks.

This was what she wanted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zhike shaking her head at the boy, already done with the other three. Three minutes later, Katara had him face flat on the deck. She quickly wrapped his arms up—high enough that he couldn't burn his way out of them, but low enough he couldn't move.

She splashed water on the unconscious people and with Zhike, marched them off the boat. After blind folding everyone, the girls walked back to their stone fort, compliments of Ruifu and Tian.

Ruifu asked one of the men who their leader was, and learned that he was the one Katara had fought. No sooner had the light brunette taken the cloth from the leader's face that Katara had to be restrained by the other two.

"Kaitou!" Tian exclaimed when she got hit in the stomach. The waterbender settled down, still glaring at the male firebender.

She snarled at him. "Zuko."

He looked at her in surprise. One could just take a glance at his face and know he was wondering how this girl knew his name. The others were staring at her as well, but only Zhike knew what she was talking about. "Are you sure that's him?"

"Of course I'm sure! He has the same personality, same hair style, and the same stupid scar!" She turned to go back to her room, ignoring Zhike's attempts to get her back.

"Kaitou! _Kaitou_!" No reaction. The firebender growled. "**Katara of the Southern Water Tribe! You look at me this instant!**"

"**_What_**!" Finally we get her attention. Of course, it also got the captured fire soldiers attention too.

"You don't even know what he's here for!"

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude! But having him chasing after me and my family for a half of a year can make you _really_ not like someone!" Katara turned away again, only to be stopped by the soft voice of Tian.

"That family that you stalked out on?"

The air suddenly hang heavy with humidity as Katara attempted to reign her temper back in. She faced Zuko and in a low voice asked, "Why are you on this island?"

Zuko wasn't in the mood to be beaten up by a girl twice in an hour, so he answered as carefully as he could. "My crew and I were just on our way to bring in more allies to stop...Azula."

Ruifu stared at him. "Who is Azula?"

"She is the fire nation's princess and my sister. We are trying to stop her from stopping the Avatar."

Hope filled Katara's eyes. "So, he did it? Aang stopped the comet?"

Zuko's nod was all it took to have the four girl squealing and dancing around. "I told you he could do it!" Tian yelled.

"I had little doubt." Katara replied, hugging Zhike.

Iroh—yes he's still there, you can't off him—grinned. These girl were no more than teenagers, but they knew when to be serious enough to fight and capture a large group of firebenders.

Ruifu called out for attention. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Why? It was two years ago when he stopped it."

Zhike blinked at the fire prince. "Because we just heard about it. I'm sure there was a huge celebration when he really did it, but we haven't had any contact to the real world for so long. Last time we heard about anything was when Kaitou stumbled upon us."

"When exactly was that?" Iroh asked.

Tian smiled widely. "Two years ago!"

**

* * *

**

**Well, I at least have three reviews…that's a good thing, right?**

**So Aang has stopped the comet. Good for him…and Zuko's (partially) good. That great too! But HAHA! He got beat by a GIRL! What would _Sokka_ say…?**

**Ok, well REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter2:Ninjas!

**Alright, before I continue, I want to tell you Katara has changed her hair into two, kinda bushy French braided pigtails. Also, Ruifu has short hair, so she has a couple of small braids on each side while Tian has her hair in a messy type of bun. Zhike's hair is a simple long braid down her back. **

**That's all, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Ninja-Benders**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

Zuko and his men were freed only on the promise that they stay until they were all back to health (the girls might have gotten a little carried away during the attack) and that they were never to tell anyone about their sanctuary. Zuko was walking amongst the halls when he heard shouts coming from a screened room nearby. Curious, he peeked inside and was awed at the spar between Kaitou and Zhike.

They were good.

Flames erupted from the hands of Zhike and she threw balls of fire at Kaitou, who easily side stepped them. This continued on for a while, both unaware the prince was watching. Or so he thought.

When Zhike finally knocked Kaitou to the ground, she smiled and held out a hand. Kaitou accepted the hand, and defeat, and allowed her best friend to help her stand. "You know we know you're there Zuko."

He jumped. How did they know? They didn't even look over at him. Zhike answered his thoughts. "We heard you."

Confused, Zuko drew closer. "How could you hear me? You were shouting and yelling pretty loudly."

"There's a trick each ninja knows. It's how to close off the sounds of your opponent, but keep alert on the others around you." Kaitou replied, taking a sip of water.

Zuko spluttered. They were actual ninjas? Zhike grinned at Kaitou. "Does that make you feel better that you were beaten by a ninja-bender instead of just a girl?"

"Who taught you?"

Zhike smiled, remembering. "I was trained by the best; Baoren. He taught me everything he knew. Not everything _I _knew, but everything _he_ knew. Anyway, He died just after I finished my training and I found the two earthbenders, one who was learning to be a ninja already and the other wanting. About a year afterwards, we met Kaitou. She had never heard of late ninjas, but we taught her. She excelled just as fast as I had, and so now she is in the highest rank, same as all of us."

Zuko noticed something when she was finished and directed his next question to Kaitou. "Last night she said your name was Katara. Why change it?"

"I didn't want Sokka or Aang finding me. We had a huge fight and I stalked off. I had went out of their sight, but not out of hearing range, and my brother said I would return to them not long after because I was a girl." Kaitou didn't even look up as she said it, she was sitting on a cushion on the edge of the platform and was carving a long stick to make an arrow.

"Shows how much they know, huh?" Zhike winked at Zuko before sitting beside a set of unlit candles to meditate. They flickered on as she sat down.

Zuko turned back to Kaitou while she carved. "You were the waterbender traveling with the Avatar?"

She looked up into his golden eyes. "You're not very bright, are you?" Laughter came from not only Zhike, but from Iroh, Ruifu, and Tian in the doorway. Zuko glared at her but said nothing.

Iroh decided to relieve his nephew of his embarrassment. "Prince Zuko, these two girls have given me permission for you to practice. That is, if you two don't mind either." He said, glanced between Kaitou and Zhike.

The female firebender stood from her brief meditation. "Not at all. Just as long as we are aloud to…observe." The only waterbender paused from her carving and closed her eyes, grinning. Of course this went unnoticed by everyone in the room, as the two girls in the doorway were giggling.

Zuko turned, blushing slightly, and nodded to his uncle. Iroh turned to call a soldier for the sparing match while the Fire Prince left to change. Ruifu and Tian went over to where Zhike had sat beside Kaitou and rested next to them, waiting.

Kaitou had finished her arrow by the time Zuko and a soldier named Kchow were in the middle of their fight. She glanced up the first time to see Zuko attacking Kchow in the first place and shook her head. When they took a break, she called the prince over.

"What?" Zuko was breathing just a little harder than usual.

"Watch and wait." Was the simple reply. After seeing his confused face, she explained. "Watch your opponent; notice everything he does. Wait for his attack. You'll find you will know what he's going to do before he even moves. Trust me on this."

Zuko blinked at her before turning back to the fight. Kchow was rested and ready for the next round, and they took their positions. Zuko waited. Kchow's eyes held confusion and expectance. His hands started twitching as he grew impatient. Surprise to him, Zuko really did know what he was thinking of doing.

Kchow ran forwards and tried to slip Zuko's legs from under him, but he just lightly jumped over them and sent fire from his own kick. Kchow was then thrown back and fell unconscious. Iroh blinked at the soon over fight. "Well done Prince Zuko. I take it that is what Kaitou told you to do?"

Zuko turned to the waterbender holding a smirk on her face. She put a fist into one hand and bowed slightly to him. He returned this action of respect and left to his guest room. Sitting cross legged on a cushion to meditate, he found he couldn't get the girl from his head. Breathing in and out, he surprisingly calmed down more then usual. He smiled slightly. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be captured.

**

* * *

**

**So, that's why Zuko was easily beaten. Ninja's, in my story, are a legend. Most people thought them to be myths and unreal. To be a _ninja-bender_ was the _highest_ a person could become. That's why this story is called 'The Highest Rank'. Understand? **

**And I've had some people ask why Katara was called Kaitou, so I ask (again) does the explanation answer your question? If not, then here's a little extra… KAI (sometimes) means _triumphant_, or _victory_, while TOU means _to penetrate_ or _pass through_. Katara practically wins every fight she's in (along with Aang and Sokka), and water can go through almost anything. **

**So, that's my description. Hope it makes sense!**


	4. Chapter3:Talking!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own AVATAR! I repeat, I DO NOT OWN!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three – Talking**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

It was Katara's turn to stand watch. She had taken a small break from walking the grounds to sitting on the roof. She heard someone coming up behind her, but the way this person was walking didn't send signals of apprehension. Instead he felt friendly. She turned her head slightly when Zuko sat beside her.

"I knew you could hear me."

She grinned slightly. "That I could. What are you doing here?"

"Well, first of all, you captured me…" His mouth twitched when she laughed softly. "But really, I'm here because I wanted to ask you something."

"You want training, don't you?" Zuko nodded. "Well, Zhike is the better teacher, why not ask her? Plus she's a firebender too."

Zuko thought it over. "Well, maybe because you're the one that told me that rather helpful piece of information this morning. Besides, you are the person that got me on my own boat."

Katara paused her searching of the grounds and turned to him with a grin. "Sure, I'll train you." She turned back away. There was a comfortable silence between them until Katara broke it again. "Why are you looking for recruits?"

That question surprised him for a moment before noticing the many questions inside it. "Well, Azula was sent to find the Avatar, but also get rid of me in the process. She was on top of me when I realized that my father _didn't_ want me. She is a firebending prodigy, so I had no chance of beating her. However, something happened with the water that stopped her boat from getting to mine and we got away safely."

"What was going on with the water?" Katara asked suddenly.

Confused, Zuko recalled it anyway. "It turned into what seemed like waves of ice. It was like a frozen storm, but just with that part of the ocean. Why do you ask?"

"Was this maybe about a couple of weeks after leaving the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Yeah…"

Katara smiled sheepishly. "Well, that may or may not have been my fault."

Zuko understood. "Was that the time of your fight with your brother and the Avatar?" Katara nodded. "Then I guess I should thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, what is Azula doing to try and stop Aang? And what is she trying to stop him from doing anyway?"

"She's trying to stop him from fully mastering Fire and Water. Earth seemed to come to him easily, but waterbending was something he only practiced when forced. Fire was the same way." Katara frowned. "What?"

"Well, I can't understand why he wouldn't want to do waterbending. He would have missed me, I know that, but he should have at least known that it was relevant to saving the world. Firebending I only understand a little bit." Zuko looked at her and even though she wasn't looking, she knew. "He burnt me when he was first learning. Actually, that's how I found out about my healing abilities."

"So, something good came from hurting, right?"

She glanced at him, but he was staring off into space. Her eyes followed the scar. "I can't believe a father would do that to someone."

He sighed before realizing what she said. "What? How did you…?"

"I figured it out about a month after the pirates. What you said about getting back your honor stuck with me to my own surprise. Zhike told me the missing details." She had turned back to watching the grounds. "But something good did come out of it."

"What would that be?" his voice was soft, but you could hear the restrained anger behind it.

"You were forced away from your fathers image, and that wouldn't hurt anyone. You were able to leave and see what he was doing to people. You are not your father, Zuko. You were able to find your own life. Sure you were only after Aang, but you still were able to stop your father's influence when it came down to it."

There was silence again as Zuko thought about what she had said. Uncle Iroh had said something similar once, but he didn't believe it until now. "I'm going back inside." Katara nodded her goodbye and listened to him leave, hoping he would take to heart what she had said. Unknown to her, he was taking more to heart then only that.

* * *

**Awww...idn't that just sweet? They had a moment! YAY! Ok, I have a question...should I bring Jet in? I have a writers blockadge in an upcoming chapter, so I'm just thinking. I think it would be fun to just bring him in to be beaten by Katara... Just tell me what you think!**

**Ok, super sorry abou the wait! It's just that my computer went weird and my dad went to get it fixed. _Then_ when he brought it home, the people who fixes computers didn't plug my keyboard back in,_ so I couldn't type_! But, it's all good now! **

**And btw, I'm not gonna post anymore AN's unless they are super important. So if you see one, READ IT!**


	5. Chapter4:Fighting!

**Chapter Four – Fighting**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

A few days passed and Zuko was learning quickly. None of his soldiers were able to last even a few minutes against him, so each fight he was beaten by one of the girls. He was able to last a few minutes against them, but they always got the better of him. Iroh had gotten permission from Zhike to send one of his men and find out how things were doing.

When the man returned, he had urgent news. One of the spies in Zula's rebel army had warned that they were planning an attack on the Earth town where Aang was staying, thinking that Zuko would be there too. Zuko and Iroh had gone to the four girls and asked for their help, and the group set out in the night.

Zuko opened the doors to the Earth Kingdom palace, followed by Iroh and the crew. Aang and Sokka were eating with King Borong who exceeded Bumi when he died. **(Sad, Bumi died. Sniffle sniffle.)** The three stood while Zuko bowed to King Borong.

"Have you found allies?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes Sir, but they ask to stay hidden until the attack."

Aang looked at him with hopeful gray eyes and was about to speak when Sokka beat him to it. "Who are they? Are they on our side? Are they any good?"

Iroh chuckled. "They are very good, young warrior. And I should think they would be on our side after they nursed us back to health after they attacked our ship."

Zuko cut in before Sokka could assume why they had attacked. "They had thought we were from Azula's army and took caution. They didn't hurt us too badly, just to be able to interrogate us to find out the truth."

That left Sokka silent enough for Aang to speak. "So, who are they and how many are there?"

Zuko and Iroh glanced at each other before answering, both grinning. "Let's just say that they are extremely talented people and there's enough."

Sokka started ranting off of this until King Borong cut him off. "Sokka, I trust Prince Zuko and General Iroh's judgment. If he fells they are trust worthy, then I will have to agree." He turned from the fuming young man. "Thank you for sharing that with us, now join us if you will."

They sat to eat the feast while Zuko gave vague descriptions of the mysterious people, leaving out the fact that they are females and there is only four of them. They had just finished with desert when a loud explosion came from the outer gate. Iroh glanced down at his empty plate while the others hurried to get ready. "You have to agree that she makes good timing." He muttered to no one in particular.

He followed the younger men who were running out of the palace at a slower pace, stopping to get a cup of tea and a chair along the way. He was smiling, knowing there was going to be a great show between one of the fighters and Azula. He didn't know which one though, but they were all good, so he didn't care.

Iroh was setting up his chair while the earth kingdom army was battling Azula's. He had just sat down when rope came from seemingly no where and tied him to his chair, making him spill his tea onto the ground. He pouted while the other main people were being tied up.

Zuko, like his uncle and Aang, was tied with fireproof rope. Not that he cared any, the girls should be here anytime. Sokka and Aang were looking at him expectantly, as if asking where the warrior's he promised were.

Azula came up right into his face, taunting him with a smirk. "Well, my dear older brother. It seems that you have lost."

A black dot above him caught his eye. He smirked. "Are you sure?"

The ground beneath him and all the other tied up rose, letting them go up leaving the rebels below. Azula was gaping up at Zuko until a water whip hit her in the head, turning her attention away from him. A masked figure in black was calling back the water to spin around her like a snake while she glared at the fire princess.

Azula laughed. "You think a puny waterbender can defeat a firebending prodigy?" Waves of fire formed around her and they began to fight. The masked waterbender just dodged each ball that came to her, not even using the water still wrapped around her. Instead she used that to knock out the more well trained rebels along the way.

Up above, three more people landed on more platforms of earth that had grown. They untied Zuko, Aang, and Sokka before nodding to the prince and leaping down to the ground, taking out several people along the way. Zuko jumped over to Iroh and untied him. "Why didn't you bring me a chair, Uncle? I would have liked to see her beaten too."

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. I must have not been thinking." Zuko grinned slightly at him before jumping down and helping the three figures fight the rebels while the waterbender was still against Azula. Sokka and Aang looked at each other and were about to jump to help, but Iroh stopped them. "Leave it to them. They will have it done sooner if you do not interfere."

Sokka gaped at the old man. "What are you talking about? There's only four of them besides Zuko!"

"Exactly." Iroh took a sip of thetea one of the figures had kindly brought him. "You might as well just sit down and watch. There's not much more to do."

The two glanced down. Sure enough, the three masked warriors and Zuko had taken more than half the rebels out already. As they watched, they realized that one of the warriors was a firebender and the other two were earth. Turning their attention to the waterbender and Azula, they were amazed at how well she was.

It seems that the fire princess thought this as well. She was sent backwards a few feet and panted. "You know, if you joined me, I could give you the highest rank in my army."

The waterbender stopped for a split second before vanishing and turning up behind Azula. "I already am on he highest rank there is…" A female voice whispered. Azula turned around, almost fearfully, waiting for her to continue. "I am a ninja-bender."

Golden eyes widened before closing in unconsciousness from a powerful water whip. The rest of the rebels, noticing their leader fallen, retreated, grabbing Azula, but leaving the rest. The other three ninja's came up to the other one who was using some water to heal burns on herself. Once she had finished, she turned to the others and healed them as well.

When the earthbenders were healed fully, they brought the pillars back to the ground so the people atop could get down safely. Sokka was gaping at the four girls. He turned to Zuko, who was holding his stomach where a large burn was being shown. "Who are these guys!"

"Don't you mean _girls_, Sokka?" one of them asked while another went towards Zuko to help him over. The waterbender let the water surround her bare hand and healed Zuko before removing her hood along with the others. Her face was still turned away until the right moment.

Sokka was stunned to the core. "You guys are _girls_! I'm going to faint, I know I am."

"Don't faint yet, Sokka." The waterbender said before facing him. "I want to be able to at least say Hi to my brother."

Sokka gaped at her before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Aang was mouthing like a fish before being able to speak. "K-Katara?"

She smiled. "That's me. Though I go by Kaitou now."

It was then that Aang followed Sokka into the blissful world of nothingness.

* * *

**Ok, I just wanted to let you know that Jet is coming in soon, but he has nothing to do with the plot. It's just a thing for Katara to get payback and to kill the writers block. That's all!**


	6. Chapter5:Siblings!

**Chapter Five – Siblings**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

Ruifu sat in the infirmary, waiting for Sokka to wake so she could tell Kaitou. Aang had already awoken and been told the story, accepting it far better the Kaitou had thought he would. Sokka would be another story, everyone knew that much.

A groan came from the bed and Ruifu glanced up in time to see a hand move up to his forehead. Moving to help him sit up, she grabbed a glass of water from the table beside the bed. "Here, drink."

Sokka did as he was told before handing back the glass and looking intently at her. "What exactly are you?"

"Kaitou will answer that. Speaking of which, she wanted me to tell her when you've wakened." Ruifu stood and left before Sokka could ask who Kaitou was.

Coming upon Tian fighting against the waterbender, she walked over to sit next to Zhike was panting. "Man she's working hard. She almost beat the crap out of me."

Ruifu giggled at that while looking at the people watching the two fighting. Aang was captivated on the way they fought only hand-to-hand while King Borong had his eyes widened. They had been like that ever since he found out they were ninja-benders. Zuko looked almost bored, but if you looked close enough, you could see him focusing on Kaitou.

Tian glanced over at her before stepping back and calling a break. Kaitou nodded and came over to Ruifu. "Is he awake?" She was panting harder then Zhike and sweating in drops. The earthbender nodded, letting her leave while taking her place on the practice floor. Bowing slightly to Tian, they began to spar.

Kaitou opened the door, using a cloth to wipe off her face, and smiled stiffly at her brother. "How are you feeling? You've been out for about ten hours."

Sokka wasn't listening much. Instead was gaping at her. "Katara? Is that really you? Where in the world have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you leave?" He probably would have continued with his questions—which were getting louder by the second—if she hadn't splashed his face with water.

"One, yes it is me. Two, I've been training. Three, you must not have looked _everywhere_ for me, or you would have found me. And lastly, I left because _you_ were being a stupid sexist. '_Oh, she'll come back by nightfall. It's not like she can be on her own for even a few hours. She's a girl._' Please."

Sokka blinked at her, confused for a moment, before his face dawned in realization. Guiltily, his shoulders rose. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did! You should have known that if I hadn't, I probably _would_ have come back! But you seemed to think that _girls_ are totally worthless! If you have forgotten, think about what _I_ did before we started traveling with Aang! I cooked, I cleaned, I made weapons for hunting. I had thought then that during our stay in Kyoshi that you had learned that girls aren't as helpless as you think! Apparently I was wrong. Am I still?"

Surprised at her sudden outburst, Sokka sank back into the bed, not answering. Kaitou huffed and stomped out of the room, not caring she almost ran over Zhike and Zuko. The female firebender noticed Zuko turning red in anger and glaring at the door. "You go to Kaitou and try to calm her down. I'll bang some sense into _his_ think head."

Zuko nodded, partially relieved at not having to deal with Sokka but partially frightened at going to the angry ninja. Of course, he also felt a little sorry for Sokka, having two of them down his throat, but didn't dwell on that. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to where Kaitou would most likely be.

He found her in a ball looking out at the ocean. She bowed her head slightly, showing she heard him, and he sat down next to her. Looking at him, she rose an eyebrow. "I had thought that Zhike would be the one to follow me."

"She felt like giving your brother another dose of whatever you gave. Of course she might have noticed my face and decided to not let me in the same room with him." He caught her inquiring eyes and smiled softly. "I don't like people who think they are better then anyone else."

Kaitou snorted. "This coming from the prince I knew so long ago?"

He scowled. "Alright, I don't like people like that _anymore_. Happy now?"

"Yes, very." She replied, still grinning slyly at him. He bumped her shoulder, making her rock. In return, she stuck her tongue out at him. They both laughed lightly—as Zuko would _never_ giggle—and continued watching the waves beat against the shore. After a few moments of silence, she tilted her head in thought. "Tell me about the Fire lands."

Not expecting that question, Zuko looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Tell me about the Fire lands. What did they look like?"

"Well, right now they are a blackened mess, but before it was beautiful. The tree's always made it look like it was autumn, showing off reds and yellows, but the leaves would never fall. The fields were a bright green, practically reflecting the sun's light. At night, you could see lights everywhere, but never stars. The sky was always darker then anywhere else because of the smoke, and you could never see much of the night sky." He trailed off, ending his description.

"That's too bad. I feel the stars are one of the best wonders of the world."

Zuko nodded in agreement. Then he asked, "What about where you grew up? What were the Water Tribes like?"

Kaitou sighed. "Oh, wonderful. It was mostly snow, but every once in a while it would melt. The wetness made the grass turn into the greenest color I have ever seen. If you looked at it close enough, you could see hints of blue. But during the snow days, it was like a painting. The snow would sparkle and if you came out on a clear day, it could almost blind you." She laughed. "The younger children would build small forts or men from the snow, or if it was falling, they would try to catch the flakes in their mouths. It was like a playground."

Zuko soaked this in. "That does sound wonderful…you must miss it."

She shrugged. "It comes and it goes. It was wonderful seeing the other places though. Each country has it's own perfect beauty, don't you think?"

Zuko nodded, though his eyes were distant. Kaitou felt he wanted to sort few a couple of thoughts so she just stayed silent, watching the shapes of the waves as the washed against the sandy beaches, smiling when she saw some of the young children building things from it much like they would back home in the snow. Glancing at Zuko, she reminisced at how much of a difference he was from before. Her smile forming into a wicked grin, she tugged loose a handful of grass and threw it on him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he spit the grass from his lips and glared at Kaitou, or where she was supposed to be. Her laughter could be heard behind him as she ran back to the palace. Growling, he stood up to chase after her—knowing he'd never catch up to her anyway—, but was thinking about how he hadn't smiled as much ever since his banishment than when he had been with Kaitou.

-!--!--!-

Flames erupted from Azula's hands. "How dare she! She should _not_ have been able to beat me!" Turning, she blasted three of her soldiers with one shot. Facing another one, she was partial amused that he shrank back. "You! How much do you know about ninjas?"

"Uh…not a lot…only their skills vanished long before the war start–" He was cut off by a powerful blast of fire.

"Wrong answer!" Turning away, the fire princess shouted at all her men to find all there is to know about the ninjas. When the men had scattered, she faced the sunset. "Just you wait. I _will_ find a way to beat you, and there will be nothing you can do about it."

-!--!--!-


	7. Chapter6:Idioticy!

**Chapter Six – Idioticy**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

Kaitou woke with a start. Someone was in her room, and it was pitch black outside. Laying still, acting still asleep, she heard the footsteps of a guy, but they weren't friendly. Waiting for whoever he was to move into the view between her lashes, she slowed her breathing. Boots stepped right in front of her face, not startling her as the person would have thought had she been awake.

Suddenly, she was forcefully turned onto her back and a gag came over her mouth. She almost rolled her eyes when rope was tied around her hands. Pretending to be frightened, she stayed shock still while whoever he was carried her from the small fort Tian had built. His footsteps were soft, but not as soft as they could have been.

Kaitou looked up and saw golden eyes widen from a wall on the palace. Grinning, she winked. He must have seen it, as Zuko's eyes softened and his right winked back at her. She knew he would be waiting for her to return to find out what had happened.

Finally, after a long time to be carried—she had started squirming a while back as to not arouse suspicion, but it might have slowed the pace—she was thrust to the ground. They were in the middle of a small clearing, but her keen eyes saw a few short people in the shadows. That was all she needed to know who it was. Of course, she couldn't let _him_ know that.

Looking up and the darkened figure with fake frightened eyes, she began slowly working her hands with the knot holding her wrists together. Of course, one of the people behind her noticed this and walked forward, holding her fingers apart. Pouting—not frowning—she tried to send a glare at who was holding her hands, but whoever it was was too short. This could work for her.

A hand shot out from the figure in front of her and tore off the gag, making her realize it was rather sticky and had pulled at her skin. Biting her tongue to keep from screaming, she glared at who it was in front of her, still forcing the 'I'm-not-scared-of-you-but-really-am' façade.

The boy chuckled. "Katara. I haven't seen you for a while."

His voice confirmed any doubts she had as to who he was—which were not many. "Wow, now there's a voice I know I diffidently hate." The grip on her hands tightened, but she paid it no heed. It didn't hurt, so why bother?

The face of her captor loomed down at her, almost making them nose to nose. "I didn't have a chance to thank you for freezing me to that tree…"

"Oh, is that what you wanted. Well then, you are very most welcome. I'll do it again anytime." The gag was slipped back over her mouth, stopping any and all comments she would have in the future.

Jet glowered at her for a second before smirking. "Katara, I'm hurt. But I'll let that slide. After all, I know you like me."

She gave him a look reading, "_you're kidding, right?_" Using her mind—an a toe—she summoned water from the damp air and made a sound similar to walking. Jet took the bait and turned to it. Seeing no one, he turned back to continue with Katara, but she was no longer there. One of his 'freedom fighters'—the one who was holding her hands apart—was laying in the spot she used to be sitting in, unconscious.

Kaitou had leapt into a tree when all their backs were turned. Working the knot with her fingers, still watching Jet as he started yelling at his gang to hunt her down, she quickly was able to free her wrists and remove the foul tasting gag. She laid back against the trunk, yawning and wondering when they would find her.

Five minutes later, she was growing bored. Zuko was sure to become worried and come after her if she waited too long, but she did want to see how stupid these people were. Contemplating on whether to show herself or not, she twirled a loose strand of hair. She frowned at it. She'd have to fix that once she returned to her room.

She had a sudden thought when she heard the bird call they used to communicate. Shrugging, she covered her mouth with her hands and blew one perfectly. Any ruckus below her suddenly halted and the kids were glancing around, confused as to where that had come from. Kaitou had to stifle a snicker.

Fortunately, the one person she hated just had to stumble into the clearing (right below her, I might add) and started asking who had sounded the call. They all shook their heads. "Well then, if none of you did it, then where did it come from?"

"Um…we were trying to find out when you came, Jet."

The teenaged orphan sighed. "What are you still doing here talking to me? Go find out!" Everyone scampered from their leader's wrath. Jet put a hand to his forehead. "So hard to find good help these days."

"Of course, you aren't all that great either." A voice answered him. His head snapped up and he started into bright blue eyes holding a touch of mischief.

"Katara, I knew you would return."

"Oh yes, that perfectly explains the reason that you have been ordering your group to find me. Although, now they're trying to find me again, just not knowing it."

Jet stood in uncertainty for a few seconds before understanding. He started laughing. "Yeah right. You would never be able to bird call that good."

Her eyes narrowed, making Jet's snickering slow to a halt. In a split second, she melted into the shadows. He stared at the spot she had just disappeared into, watching for movement. "You know, you're really stupid sometimes."

Jet's head whipped around in shock. How the heck did she get behind him? Nothing in the faded darkness had made a movement! "What the…How did you get there? And so fast?"

Kaitou smirked. He was asking questions. If she could only get him to try to attack her, this would be fun. She just didn't want to make the first assault. "I walked." Was her simple answer before she backed into the darkness again. She watched Jet trying to see while she quick-walked as stealthy as she could to his right. "Over here, Jet. You really should keep track of your prisoners."

He spun around once more, with a glare on his face at her last comment. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm not a good captor?"

"Well, first of all, when I met you, you let Sokka get away pretty easily. Then you leave me on the ground and turn your back at the slightest sound, giving me the perfect escape rout. _Then_ you just stand there while I circle you…and you're not even watching me!" She was getting to him…just a few more comments and he would be tied and face flat on the ground.

"I did not let your idiot brother get away! I wasn't even there!"

"Yes, but you gave him to only two people. I would have thought that you would have been smart enough to realize it would take more. But I guess you aren't."

Jet gaped at her. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Kaitou mocked thinking it over. "Yes, I believe I am." _Just one more…_

Unfortunately, she never got the last bit. Bushes separated and three kids forced a tied up guy through them. "We found him near the palace…where did you find her?"

Kaitou grinned. "Hey Zuko. I thought you would have waited, not come after me."

Said firebender looked up at her. He didn't have a gag, but even if he did, he could have easily burnt it away. "Well, I figured you were gone too long, so I was going to try and see if you needed any help. Looks like I'm not really needed though." He said the last bit while looking at the still unconscious boy nearby.

Kaitou just sighed while shrugging. Turning back to Jet, she smiled at his astonished face. "Well, there's a picture I thought I'd never see: Jet, the idiotic 'Freedom Fighter', amazed." Zuko snorted with laughter.

That brought Jet out of his reverie and he yelled, charging Zuko, who just blinked at him. He didn't get too close before he was tripped and fell flat. He stood up and looked around. No one looked like they had moved. "Who did that?"

Kaitou started laughing. "Wow, he's almost as slow as you, Zuko." Upon seeing his glare, she quickly added, "I mean, as slow as you used to be." The fire prince nodded, content.

Jet turned on her. "You made me fall?"

"It wasn't that hard." Kaitou answered innocently. She faked yawned. "Say, think you can let us go? I really need some sleep before catching up with Sokka and Aang…especially if I'm not going to strangle my brother upon sight." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko shaking with held in laughter.

Jet looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well one; I haven't been in contact with the two for a little over two years. Two; Sokka's being a stupid…well, guy. Three; I'm really tired." She glanced at Zuko, who now had tears in his eyes from his restrained snickers.

Jet noticed her peeking at the fire prince and smirked. "He's not going to be able to save you."

Kaitou tilted her head while a snort forced it's way between Zuko's lips. "What makes you think I need him to save me?"

Jet's smirk grew wider. "Well then, let's see what you can do."

"Bring it, Loser." Was the only reply he got. Snarling, he ran at her, but once again was tripped when she dodged out of the way at the last minute. Leaping up, he saw her calm face—thinking it was a mask. Withdrawing his cross blades, he had hoped for a break. There was none.

Kaitou watched him as he ran at her again. Seriously, she was about to die from boredom. _Doesn't this guy know anything about originality?_ She blocked the blades with a small jump to the side. _Apparently not_.

Jet was growing more and more annoyed. This…_girl_ was beating him…and she wasn't even doing anything! Now what was wrong with that picture? Roaring like a feline, he charged for the seemingly hundredth time that night, only to flip over onto his back, looking up into Kaitou's bored face.

"I had always thought you were better than this. I mean, you should at least try _not_ to be a fool in front of your 'friends'." The waterbender shook her head sadly at him.

"Of course I'm not the one too scared to even try to hit me." Jet remarked.

Kaitou glared at him. "If you want me to hit you, you could hit me at least once."

Once this was out, Kaitou found herself on her back, but not because of Jet. Glancing up, she saw Pip Squeak helping Jet back to his feet. Rolling her eyes, she stomped her foot, calling the water below the surface. The two boys were blown apart when the geyser came between them. "Sad, you needed someone to hit while my back was turned. Not very courageous."

Jet attacked her again, but this time she didn't block. Her fist made contact with his stomach and he doubled over in pain. Ignoring it for the time being, he made to come after her again. Kaitou jumped over his head and knocked him down using her feet against his back.

About a minute passed and Jet found himself backed to a tree with a foot to his neck. Kaitou glared at him. "Don't try coming after me again. I won't let you off so good." With that, she twitched her foot and knocked him out. All the other kids were down because Kaitou had thrown Jet into them. Taking the rope from the leader's belt, she tied all their hands up.

"Hey Kaitou, think you could untie me?" She looked up.

"Oh Zuko! I forgot about you!" She rushed behind him and found they had tied him like she had before; where he couldn't burn the ropes. Quickly setting him free, he offered to stay while she left to get people to carry the Freedom Fighters.

-!--!--!-


	8. Chapter7:Katara!

**Chapter Seven – Katara**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

"WHAT?" Sokka was gaping at his sister. "How did you manage to capture all them by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself. Zuko was there." Kaitou gestured to said prince who just waved his hands at them.

"I may have been there, but I was tied up. Kaitou did it all herself."

The waterbender's girl friends squealed. "Yes! You go Kaitou!"

She just smiled at them before turning back to Sokka. "Sure, I did knock them out alone, but–"

"No buts! I don't want you going anywhere alone while you're here!"

She scowled while Zhike winced. "Excuse me, brother dearest, but I'm sure I can handle myself against most people here, if not all."

"You could take Aang?"

The Avatar's head shot up at his name. He really didn't want to be a part of this, especially the solution. He had seen her fight and didn't want to be hurting in the morning. He opened his mouth to say he didn't want a part, but Kaitou cut him off. "Yes, I could take _and_ beat Aang."

"I agree with her!" Aang followed, but he was ignored.

"Lets see you then."

"No!" Aang was still ignored. This reminded him of way back when…sort of. Back then he wasn't in danger of getting beaten up by Katara…

"Fine. Get him ready and meet me in the sparing room. I need some fresh air." With that, Kaitou stomped out of the entrance.

Aang turned to Sokka with a frightened look in his eyes. "Do you want to kill me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Aang pointed after her departing body. "She was the one fighting against Azula!"

Sokka paused for a moment before laughing. "Yeah right. I'm sure it wasn't her."

Ruifu walked towards the two boys. "No, it was her. She's the only waterbender in our group."

Sokka was now freaking out. "Oh man, I just made it so _you_ have to fight her! Now what?"

Tian calmly gave a suggestion. "You could go and apologize."

Surprisingly, Sokka was gone and instant later, running out the doors after Kaitou. "Katara!"

Kaitou heard the call, but only slowed down enough to let him catch up. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess…I'm just the protective older brother."

To his shock, she embraced him. "Sokka, you _are_ the protective older brother. You just need to figure out that sometimes, I don't need to be protected."

He hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." They stayed like that for a few moments before Kaitou pulled back. "Oh, and when you go back, tell Aang that I'm not going to fight him."

"He'll like that."

She nodded and turned back to the cliff. Sokka was about to follow, but she motioned him not to. "I just need to organize some thoughts before I go scatter brained." He nodded and left.

When she reached the cliff, she gazed down into the water. Smiling lightly, she started scaling down. Stopping a few feet above where the waves crash against the rock wall, Kaitou sat cross legged on a large flat stone sticking out.

_I think we should go back to being called Katara._

_**Maybe…Kaitou isn't who I really am. **_

_Which is why I feel we should go back to Katara. It's obvious that Sokka's not going to call you any different._

_**I'm his sister. I wouldn't want to be calling him something other than his name.**_

_So…are you?_

_**Yes, I think I am.**_

She sat in silence for a moment before another thought peeked out.

_So…what do you think of Zuko?_

_**He's really different than he used to be.**_

_Yes, that…what else?_

_**What do you mean 'what else'? Do you think there's more?**_

_Yes._

…_**Maybe there is, but then again, maybe there isn't.**_

_But there is, isn't there?_

…_**Yes…**_

_So, tell me what you think of him._

_**Aren't you me? Don't you already know what I think of him?**_

_Yes, but you need to figure it out on your own, and as there isn't anyone else to talk to, you're stuck with telling me._

_**Great, I'm talking to myself.**_

_Now now, let's not get off track. Please, tell me what you think of the fire prince._

_**I think…I think I might like him…**_

_Are you sure?_

_**What do you mean, am I sure?**_

_Are you sure you only 'like' him?_

_**What else could I possibly…oh… You think I love him?**_

_Don't you?_

…_**Maybe…but even if I did, it would never work.**_

_Why not?_

_**Because he's fire and I'm water.**_

_So?_

_**So? They are completely different!**_

_Like Yin and Yang?_

_**Yes! No!...I mean… Yeah. They are Yin and Yang, but how can they work together without destruction?**_

_Water is soothing, but it can also be both freezing and boiling. Fire is warmth and light, but it can also burn. Water can put out the destructive flames, keeping it from getting out of control. Fire can warm the water, melting the ice. Also they both have to be there to make tea and hot chocolate._

_**Yes…that's all true. And we love hot chocolate…**_

_Besides. You didn't think it impossible when you became best friends with Zhike. What's the difference between best friends and something more?_

…_**Besides the fact that one is a girl and the other is a guy…basically nothing. I guess it could work out…**_

_So…are you going to tell him?_

_**Soon…I'll tell him– What's that?**_

Kaitou looked out over the sea and noticed something, a rather _large_ something, coming towards her. More came into view behind it. They were ships.

_It's Azula! You have to go and warn the others!_

_**How? If I leave and start climbing, they'll see me!**_

_Dive!_

Following her conscious, Kaitou ran towards the opening and pushed out as far as she could from the cliff wall. Once she went under, she used her waterbending to go further out from the cliff, as to not be thrust against it. She used up some, if not most of her strength getting far enough away from the wall to not become like a bug against a windshield. Panting, she walked out of the water on the shore and made her way through the bushes to the palace.


	9. Chapter8:Battle!

**Chapter Eight –Last Battle**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

The doors banged open and all heads turned. In the doorway stood a sopping wet Kaitou, leaning heavily against the frame and panting. "Cliff…dove…water…ships…Azula…" That was all anyone needed to figure out what was going on.

Zuko ran towards her when he saw her about to collapse. She fell right into his arms, thankful for the warmth against the cold water. She was brought over to sit in a chair to catch her breath and gather strength. However, an explosion came—signaling they had arrived—before she went back to her full self.

Zhike brought over her mask. Handing it to Kaitou, the female firebender bent down. "Kaitou, will you be alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. Oh, and can you start calling me Katara again? Everyone knows who I really am now."

Zhike grinned. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to decide that."

Katara (it feels good to write her as that again) started running with her, but didn't put her mask on yet. She was looking for someone. Finally spotting him a little ahead of her, she gave herself an extra burst of speed. "Zuko!"

The fire prince turned at the familiar voice. "What? We have to get out there. We need to end this before we lose more peop–" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as a pair of lips covered his own. Before he could respond, she pulled away.

"I just had to do that before going out there." Katara gave him a sad smile before it was covered with the mask.

Zuko just watched in a daze as she followed the other three ninjas out the door. However, screams brought him out of his revere and he rushed out the door with two other boys. They had recognized one of those yelps.

What they saw scared them half to death. Seven huge, gruesome animals stood there with Azula and a few others atop.(think threstials except five times bigger and four more arms with one claw at each end.) "I have found a way to beat you four. There is no way to defeat these animals—even the Avatar can't.

Zuko glanced over to where she was glaring and his heart stopped. Katara was laying beside her friends, her mask torn off and blood trickling down her forehead over her nose. She had deep gashes on one arm which was being held by the other at the moment.

He scowled at his so called sister. _There has to be a way to beat these things…But first I have to find out what they are…_

Azula answered that question for him without realizing it, but only after her ride swatted Katara away from the rest. "Morfanas are the deadliest creatures on this earth. You can't possibly _hope_ to survive them." Two were steered towards the waterbender while the other ninja's got one each and the other two went after the soldiers.

Zuko was hidden, going through his knowledge for Morfanas. _Finally! Morfanas…large and deadly creatures. I know that! How can someone destroy them?_ Suddenly his mind went black and he wasn't at the battle anymore. Instead he was on a brightly colored hill.

Looking around confused, he saw a woman walking towards him. At first glance he would have thought he was looking at his sister, but at a closer look, tears filled his eyes. "M-mother?"

The lady smiled at him. "Zuko, my son. I'm so proud of you. You have turned out to be everything I have always wanted you to be. Except for the scar, but that wasn't your fault."

Tears trailed down his cheeks, unstoppable. "Mom, where am I?"

"You are in the Spirit World, my young prince. I have been given special permission from the One to talk to you, but not for long. You have a long life ahead of you, as does the young waterbender you love." Here she smiled mischievously when Zuko blushed. "Zuko, there is a way to stop the creatures your sister has found, but it is difficult."

"Tell me! I need to know! I need to save Kaitou!"

"She wants to be called by her original name again. Katara…"

Zuko stopped for a moment. "Katara…I need to save her…she's the only one I have that I can really talk to!"

The Fire Lady smiled again. "Zuko, listen closely for I can only tell you this once…Morfanas are nocturnal, but they are immune to fire. They also come from the Earth Kingdoms, so Earth can't be used against them either. Air can only delay them, but not for very long. And water is too dim to blind them…You love Katara, so this can only work with you two. You need to use your elements in sync. The fire can light the water enough to blind them while drowning them in the process. Use this wisdom carefully, Zuko. I am always with you…"

Zuko started in amazement as his mother, along with everything else, faded back into the battle scene. Shaking his head, he tried to find Katara. There she was, just a little bit to his right. Making his way through the bushes, he made his way over to her. Unfortunately, Azula saw his shadowed form creeping through the trees.

He saw flames form in her hand and stood still, ready to either drop on jump. Luckily, it was dropping to avoid the flames. Making it seem like he was hit, he fell backwards onto his back, seemingly falling unconscious. He began crawling when Azula turned away.

Katara was fading in and out of darkness. She needed to gather more energy, but it was highly impossible as Azula was making the beast attack her over and over again. A flame shot out from behind her and almost knocked Azula off the animal. While she was distracted, a warm gentle hand pulled her into the shadows.

Zuko looked down into her face and saw the lack of energy. "Katara, don't fade on me. I need you. Everyone needs _us_. Only we can stop the beasts."

"Zuko, I have no more energy left in me to even stop a drop of rain from hitting me…" She said slowly. She was fading into the darkness which beckoned her.

The fire prince did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

The darkness suddenly evaporated and was replaced by a bright orange light. Her limbs seemed to become whole again and newly found adrenaline flowed through her veins. When Zuko broke the kiss, she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He didn't need to ask what for—he felt it too. Katara jumped from her position against the ground and stood next to Zuko, ready to take on the seven beast-like creatures. They closed their eyes and put their hands not even and inch apart. Electricity cackled from their palms as gloves of water and fire surrounded them.

They moved as one, not even having to watch the other person, and a spiral of flames and water shot out of the forest. Azula was the first to see it, as it seemed to head strait for her, or rather, her ride. When the whirlpool connected with the morfana's face, a bright blue light erupted around it. Everything seemed to slow down and a searing hot burning came from the animal.

Azula did the only thing she could do; she screeched and leapt off the animal just as it burst into ashes. She stared at the charred ground where it used to stand, amazed. "That's impossible!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "There is _no_ way they could be destroyed!"

"Guess again, dear sister." a male voice came from behind her.

Zuko and Katara turned to each other again, letting themselves be consumed by their elements once again. Everyone stood in shock as lightning zapped between the small space between the two. They were even more astonished when they moved, reflecting each others positions, and when another whirlpool of flames and water shot out of their hands.

This one was larger than the one that came after Azula's pet. This one went from creature to creature like a slinky going down stairs, and each combusted.

Everyone stood still for a few minutes before Azula attacked the two. Or, at least she tried to. They moved once again in rhythm, though this time it wasn't planned, and punched her away. The fight broke out again, but everyone knew the rebels would lose so it didn't last long.

Azula wouldn't give up though. She tried to go after Zuko and Katara again, though this time their backs were turned. Something glinted in the air behind her as a call rang out to the other two. They turned in time to see Azula leap, but crash to the ground with a deep gash on the back of her head.

A boomerang landed on the grass at Katara's feet and she smiled. Looking up, she caught her brother's eye and in a flash, she was embracing him. "I love you Sokka."

He just grinned and took his favorite weapon from Zuko. "Hey, at least my brotherly protectiveness comes in handy some times."


	10. Chapter9:Love's!

**Chapter nine – Love's All Around**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

The group sat around the king's table with a huge celebratory feast in front of them. Sokka was drooling at the site of so much food and promptly dug in once he was seated. A few minutes passed and Katara saw Zuko only pushing around the food. "What's wrong?"

Zuko jumped at the sudden voice. "Nothing…" she rose an eyebrow in his direction. "Alright…I don't know how this happened, but during the battle I went into the Spirit World."

All eating halted at that declaration. Iroh's face lit up and he smiled brightly. "Finally!"

All eyes turned on him and he turned a lovely shade of red. Zuko's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about, Uncle?"

Surprising to everyone, it was Aang who answered. "General Iroh can see into the Spirit World from time to time. We both could see you also had the gift, but it wasn't developed enough to be repeated. Only once were you allowed there, and only in the time of great importance."

Tian started laughing. "Zuko can see spirits, Aang is talking like an old guy, and Katara's finally having her wounds catch up to her." Her breath hitched when she realized the last thing she said.

Katara's face was white, her eyes were closed, and her body language screamed pain. Suddenly, like fog disappearing, cuts and burns faded into view. Everyone had forgotten she was hurt, as they were all fine. Katara had enough energy to heal them before leaving the battle grounds. Only a few soldiers had broken bones, but she couldn't fix those.

Suddenly she fell to the left, where Zuko was seated, and he caught her. Standing up in a flash, he was running to the infirmary and laid her on a bed. The others had come along, with Ruifu grabbing a healer on the way.

The last thing Katara heard before falling into deep blackness was Zuko. "_You'll be okay…you have to be okay…_"

The next thing she knew was a dim light coming through her eyelids. Opening her eyes with much force, she glanced around the room. The sun had long since gone down and the light was a fire across from her bed. Beside her was Zuko, sleeping in a chair. Smiling, she tried to reach out her hand, but it wouldn't move.

She started to panic. Why couldn't she move? Wasn't she _supposed_ to move? That's what her joints were for. Finally, her hand twitched. It seemed to Katara that her body didn't like her to panic, so they gave her something to calm down. Moving her hand again, she was able to get to the edge of the bed. Frowning, she concentrated, but just fell back unconscious again.

Zuko woke up soon after and saw her hand had moved. Sitting up with hope, he gently put a finger to her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. Deciding to let her sleep, he carefully lifted her hand and put it on his, that way she could wake him when she came back.

It seemed like three seconds later when he reawakened, but it wasn't Katara. Ruifu stood in front of him. "Sokka's coming, and I doubt he'd like to see you here with her." She whispered. Zuko nodded and silently leapt out of the open window Ruifu had came through. She sat in the same chair after closing it right when the door opened.

Sokka was surprised to see her there, but quickly got over it. "How is she?"

"She seemed to have awoke once, but I wasn't here to talk to her." She was only guessing, hoping that she had awoken.

Sokka pulled up a chair and sat next to the earthbender. She turned back to her asleep friend, not noticing Sokka glance over at her. To him, she was beautiful with the moon seemingly reflecting off her eyes. Shaking the thought from his head, he looked at his sister. She was looking better then she did before.

He reached out to put her hand back next to her at the same time that Ruifu did too. They both blushed, but Ruifu continued putting Katara's hand where it was aimed to be. Sokka cleared his throat and stood. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Good night…"

"Goodnight Sokka." A split second he was out the door.

Ruifu looked after him before hearing soft laughter coming from the bed. Turning back, she saw Katara's blue eyes opened and her stomach was shaking with giggles. Ruifu blushed slightly, realizing what her friends found funny.

Katara opened her mouth to speak. "I think you'd make a nice couple."

Ruifu reddened more, much to the amusement of Katara. "Do you think so?"

Katara smiled sweetly. "He told me that after Princess Yue, he hadn't liked anyone. I think that after two years, he's ready for a relationship."

Hoping to turn the tables, Ruifu smirked. "Speaking of relationships…what's going on between you and Zuko?"

Katara smiled dreamily, but didn't blush. "I think we're heading there…but that's not we are talking about now, is it?"

"Would you stop that!" Ruifu hissed while Katara giggled harder. Bad idea. The waterbender suddenly felt a small pain on her stomach. Asking Ruifu to pull back the covers, they found a bleeding wound. Ruifu helped her move the cloth from the wound and brought a bowl of water.

"Ruifu, do you think you could be my arms and move my hands to where they need to be? I can't move them on my own."

The Earthbender nodded and began helping Katara heal herself. She watched as the water clung to her hand and started glowing. It seems that she had enough energy to heal, but couldn't move to do so. Ruifu brought her glowing hand to the wound on Katara's stomach and watched the water soak into it.

Katara ran out of energy before it fully healed. Ruifu brought a bandage over and covered the large cut while Katara fell back asleep. When the covers were back over the sleeping body, Ruifu sat back in her chair, thinking about her friends brother. She smiled at the thought before realizing what she was doing. _I really have it bad for him, don't I?_

-!--!--!-

Zhike had taken up finishing Aang's firebending training, as Zuko was mostly seen with Katara. Once, while training, she felt him in a depressed mood. Stopping, she sat, pulling him down with her. "What wrong?"

Aang sighed. "I just feel…lonely, I guess. I wish there were other Airbenders…"

Zhike understood only a little. She was the only Firebender in the small group of ninjas, but she had known there were others out there like her. "Hey, you know, there's supposed to be balance between the _four_ nations. Don't you think that when you get married and have kids, they will most likely be Airbenders too? We need all kinds of benders to keep the balance, but without you, we wouldn't even have a chance of bringing back the Airbenders."

Aang smiled grimly. "Thanks Zhike, but it only helped a little."

"Is there anyone you're thinking about marrying?"

The bald-headed boy blushed. "Not really. I used to think it would be Katara, but that was just a silly crush. Besides, I see how her and Zuko act together…"

Zhike thought for a moment. "Didn't you meet anyone your age on your journey?"

Aang shrugged. "A few…but none really…stuck, if you will."

"Tell me about one."

-!--!--!-


	11. Chapter10:Meng!

**Chapter Ten – Meng**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

A knock came on a rock in a small hill. A side of the mound fell to the earth and two figures walked in. A flame came from a corner of the dark room when the wall reformed, revealing five young women. Tian had a hand on the shoulder of a smaller girl with pigtails sticking straight out. Katara smiled at her. "Hey Meng."

"Katara? Where am I? Who is this person who practically kidnapped me!"

"I didn't kidnap you, you came on your own." Tian replied calmly.

"I only did because you said you would capture me if I didn't!" Meng countered. Turning from the peaceful earthbender, she faced the other three. "Who are you two?"

Zhike, who was holding a flame in her hand for light, grinned happily. "I'm Zhike!" she held out a hand for the young girl to shake, not realizing it was the flamed one.

"Zhike!"

The hand was snatched back. "Oh, oops! Thanks Katara." She tossed the fire to her left hand and once again stuck out her right. Meng didn't take it.

Ruifu rolled her eyes at the immature firebender. "Hello Meng, my name's Ruifu."

Katara smirked. "Yeah…she's _almost_ my sister-in-law."

Tian and Zhike, not having heard that before, soon found their mouths wide and the fire had dropped to the floor—conveniently on a log. "**WHAT!**"

Ruifu blushed and hit Katara in the side, making Meng giggle. "Quiet, Mrs. Fire Prince!"

"**_WHAT!_** Oh wait, we already knew about that one…" Tian and Zhike blinked at a blank wall before focusing on the others.

"What am I doing here?" Meng asked, feeling more and more comfortable with the four playful girls.

Ruifu sat down next to the fire. "Well, we were wondering if you remember…"

"**AANG!**" The water he was practicing with dropped to the floor.

The Avatar turned when his name was called. "Yeah?"

Zhike had a playful smile on her face. "Go get cleaned up! We have a special guest for dinner tonight."

"Who?"

Katara grinned widely. "It's a surprise. Now, go! And tell Sokka and Zuko!"

Aang hopped to it before the small water whip from Katara hit his behind. Running down the hall at top speed, he got to Sokka's room in about two seconds and Zuko's in half of one from there. After telling them about the 'surprise special guest', he left to get ready, wondering who he or she was.

Katara, Zhike, Tian, Sokka, and Zuko were already at the table when Aang came in. Katara squealed and rushed to him, forcing him into a seat beside an empty one. Afterwards, she ran out the door—all this happening before Tian or Zhike could stand. The two shrugged and sat back down, ready to see what was going to happen.

The doors opened once more, showing Ruifu and Katara with a shining faces. They walked to their seats, but didn't sit down. Zhike and Tian stood also, motioning for the others to stand as well. They did.

A shadowed figure stepped into the light of the door. The girl who walked in was around Aang's age, but she looked older. Her hair was straight and smooth like a waterfall with only one thick braid starting on one side and going down the other. She wore a violet kimono that accented her brown eyes nicely. At least, Aang thought so.

Zhike smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You said that none of the girls you met before stuck…well, I think one stuck more then you thought…"

Tian smiled widely. "Well, I'd say we did a wonderful job on Miss Meng, don't you think so Ruifu?"

"Oh yes, most diffidently. We should become dressers as a side job."

Tian clapped her hands at the thought. "Oh, we should! It would be such fun!"

Katara laughed at them before walking over to Meng. "I'm sure you remember Meng; Aang, Sokka?" The two boys nodded, though Aang was still dazed.

Zuko rose a hand partially. "I don't."

Katara snorted. "You never met her before. Meng, this is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." The young girl bowed slightly.

Zhike waved to her. "Come and sit by me!" she called, gesturing to the empty seat between her and Aang. Meng smiled shyly at him as she sat down.

-!--!--!-

Katara was sitting with Meng, brushing the younger girls hair. She stopped when Meng sighed deeply. "What?"

"Aang doesn't like me."

Katara tilted her head a bit. "What makes you think that?"

"He didn't say anything to me all through dinner."

Katara laughed a little, but became serious at Meng's glare. "Meng, that's the way I _know_ he likes you."

"What do you mean?" Meng asked, turning around and sitting across from her.

"He was stunned speechless by you."

Meng sighed again. "Only because of how pretty Tian and Ruifu made me look."

Katara shook her head. "No, not that. Don't think I'm being self-centered, but when he first saw me, he was rather…abrupt."

Meng giggled. "Thanks Katara, that actually helped me. Hey, do you think I could go for a walk?"

The waterbender shrugged her approval. "The war's over…finally. People can do whatever they want now."

Meng went out the curtained door. She made her way to the same hill that Katara and Zuko talked about their homelands and laid down, watching the stars. A noise rustled behind her and she sat up. Looking around, she saw no one. "Hello?" The noise came again. "Who's there?"

"Hello little girl…"

Katara was running the brush through her own hair when the curtain swung to the side. Looking up, she saw Aang's frightened face. "Aang? What is it?"

"Jet's escaped…and he's got Meng!"

-!--!--!-


	12. Chapter11:Escape!

**Chapter Eleven – Escape**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

Meng was set down on the ground with her hands and feet tied. She glared up at her captor, brave as she had seen Aang notice her as she was carried off. **(Is it just me, or is every time a girl captured by this dude, there's a guy to see?)** "Who are you?"

"My name's Jet. Now shut up! I'm waiting for someone!"

"You know, that's not a very nice thing to say to a lady." A voice came from behind her. Meng turned around as best as she could and saw…everyone who was at dinner, though the girls weren't wearing their kimonos, but a one-piece suit.

"Ah, Katara. I knew this girl was a friend of yours. I offer to trade something for her." The boy named Jet said with a smirk.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Do you need another taste of what I can do now?"

Jet scowled. "Not if you don't want the girl to die." He snapped his fingers and about fifteen boys surrounded Meng, one putting a knife to her throat. Her breath hitched.

Katara looked at her with wide eyes before glaring at Jet with a look at would melt ice. "What do you want?"

The leader of the Freedom Fighters laughed. "I had thought that would be obvious…I want you."

Sokka shook his head. "No way Jerk."

"Very well." Another snap and the knife made a small cut on Meng's neck, blood making a trail down her throat.

"No!" The pressure of the knife loosened. Katara sighed. "I'll go with you."

"Alone."

The waterbender frowned but agreed. "Alone."

"And you can't bring any water with you, or fight us."

"What? No water? Why I–" Jet's hand came up again, causing Katara to cut herself off. "Fine! Just let her go."

Jet nodded and Katara stepped forward from the group. Another batch of kids surrounded her, much larger then the one around Meng. She was forced to walk into the woods, looking back into the golden eyes of Zuko before vanishing in the shadows. They waited for a while until one of the boys came back.

"She's locked up." Jet nodded and walked out of the clearing. The only reason that the others didn't attack was the fact that they still had a knife to Meng's throat. When everyone had melted into the darkness except for the boy holding Meng, she was set free and pushed towards the group. Aang made a small ball of air to slow down her fall, but it didn't do much.

Everyone came forward to see if she was alright except for Zuko. He was watching the shadows intently. There was a movement, then a twang. He ducked on instinct, which was a good thing, as an arrow flew right where his head used to be. "Arrows!"

Sokka growled. "Long-Shot." Just after, they were each fighting a small group of kids, all except Meng, who no one had noticed had gone missing again.

The blood had dried quickly on her neck, but it still hurt. Pausing for a moment, she tore off the hem of her kimono and tied it around the cut, tight enough to stop some of the pain, but loose enough to not choke her. Actually, with that part of her hem gone, it made it easier to move.

She quickly caught up to a group of kids who were walking. Their loud footsteps easily drowned her own soft ones. Pausing for just a small bit, she tied a bendy twig in a knot as she had done before to keep track of where she was going.

Back at the battle, Aang was the first to see that Meng was missing. He quickly trapped the group he was fighting in a globe of ice. Looking around, he saw that the others were holding up pretty well. Zhike pushed her way out of her group and Aang told her about Meng. She told him to go find her, which he promptly left to do.

After circling the clearing, he came across a twisted branch. Taking his chance, he followed them until he came to another clearing. Being smart and not going into the middle, he saw a rope hidden on the trunk of a tree. He was about to circle around to it when he noticed a patch of purple on the bushes. Aang scowled. They had her _again_.

Again doing the smart thing, he went back to the battle and saw that it was fairly almost over. Sokka and Zuko had few cuts, but the girls were free from injuries. Once the last person was unconscious, he showed them the twisted branches and they made their way to the clearing.

Katara looked up when another cage came up next to hers. Surprised to see Meng, she frowned. "I though Jet would have let you go when I left."

"He did, but I followed them and they found me. I tied some branches together to keep track of where I was going too. I hope someone finds them."

Katara smiled. "Good thinking Meng, but I take it you weren't planning on getting caught?" the younger girl shook her head. "It doesn't matter, if they can't come soon, I might be able to get us out of here…" She saw the cut still on Meng's bare neck. "If I had some water, I'd heal that for you."

"You can heal?" Meng asked, surprised.

Katara nodded, but didn't say anything as there was a loud chaos far beneath them. They looked as best as they could through their bars and saw the group of seven were taking out all the Freedom Fighters. Katara set her face in determination and closed her eyes. She hoped to summon enough water to both heal Meng, and set them free. It worked, and soon both girls were falling.

Aang noticed the two falling prisons and caught them with the air. They landed gently and Katara bust out of her cage. Instead of going for the fight, she let Meng out too. Aang noticed her cut free neck at the same moment that Zuko realized Katara was still weak.

The Avatar motioned them to both get out of there and they did so, stealthily melting into the shadows. The rest of the group put all they had into the fight, and it soon ended with many prisoners once more. On the way back, Aang informed his friends that he hated Jet. They all laughed at that until they reached where Katara and Meng were sitting, watching them oddly as they filed out of the forest with bunches of tied of kids.

Zhike glanced around at the battered teenagers. "Well, that was a good day's worth of excitement."

-!--!--!-

* * *

**HELP! I have no clue what to do next! PLEASE! Send me IDEAS! Or you might not read the next chap for a LONG time!**


	13. Epilogue:TrueLove!

**Alrighty then, this chap is majorly short, but it's the END! i can hear you all now, _FIANLLY!_**

**Well, I wont keep you waiting any longer! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue – Truelove**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**-!--!--!-**

Ruifu was walking along the beach when a soft noise came from behind her. After the battle earlier that day, she had been a bit jumpy and quickly spun around, landing in a fighters position. "Whoa, it's just me." Sokka put his hands up in surrender.

Ruifu stood straighter, with a soft blush on her face as well. "Sorry. I was a bit in my own thoughts when I heard you."

"I know…I was too. Mind if I walk with you?" Sokka asked, a blush coming to his own face.

Ruifu nodded and they continued walking in silence. "So…what were you doing out here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Thinking…" The earthbender nodded, a little sad about the lack of answer. Sokka must have noticed, because he continued. "About someone, actually. Do you want to sit down?" He wasn't sure how much longer his feet could support him.

"Sure." And they did. After a while, Ruifu took a breath and asked, "Who?"

Sokka looked up. "What?"

"Who were you thinking about?" _I bet it's an old girlfriend. No matter what Katara says._ An unnoticed tear fell from her eye.

Sokka was silent for a while. So much, that Ruifu glanced up, only to have her green eyes lock with his blue ones. Before she could break the gaze, his hand came up and wiped the tear softly away. She leaned into his touch, but pulled back slightly, remembering her last thought.

Sokka noticed her withdraw and the shine almost leave her eyes. For some reason, he knew what she was thinking and softly smiled. "You…I was thinking about you."

She glanced at him in wonder, hope filling her eyes once more. She bit her lip softly, a deeper flush flooding her face. She looked away, but the hand still on her cheek made her look at him again. Sokka pulled her closer until their noses were almost touching and they both smiled. Faintly, they heard someone—Tian or Zhike—tell Iroh that he owed them, but paid no attention and soon were lost in the sweetest kiss both have ever had in the moonlight, which suddenly became brighter around them.

Aang looked up from his own spot on the beach towards the moon and saw an outline of a beautiful young woman smiling. He knew that Sokka and Ruifu finally told each other their feelings—not being able to see it for himself—and Yue was happy about it. He himself smiled and hopped onto a small boulder that was dry from the tide.

"Aang?" a soft voice came to his ears and he turned. Meng was standing a ways back and wore a saddened façade. "I know you don't like me much, but I just wanted you to know, that I like you a lot…" That was all he heard while she started ranting off about how it was all Katara and Zhike's idea to try and get them together, yada, yada, yada. He got an idea.

She didn't see him moving ever so slowly towards her until he was almost on top of her. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized how close he was, more so when his hand came up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Meng?"

Brown locked with gray. "Y-yeah?"

"Shut up." Just after, Meng felt his lips slightly graze hers, but pull back at the sudden shock between them. After a moment of surprise, they both smiled and became one once more.

Hidden in the bushes nearby, two teenagers were trying to keep quiet. It wasn't working very well, so they both got away from there as fast as their legs could carry them silently, not wanting to disturb the new found couple. Once they felt they were far enough away, the two fell to the ground laughing.

Katara rolled onto her back and sat up. "Finally!"

Zuko watched her as she giggled in spasms. Sitting and scooting closer, he decided to take the Avatar's example. "Katara?"

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

Their foreheads touched. "Shut up." Katara grinned and decreased the distance between them.

And so, the end of this story ends as most fairytales do, though this isn't your everyday fantasy. What was I talking about? Oh yes. As all tales end, this is the same though different. Instead of only one truelove kiss, there are now three. Now all I'm wondering is who the poor guys are that have to end up with Tian and Zhike…—and no, there isn't a sequel, deal with it!

* * *

**FINISHED!**


	14. Author's Note FOR REVIEWERS!

**Alright, going against my last chapter, I _might_ wright a sequal. _MIGHT!_ I don't know for sure yet. So, those of you who want one, you at least have hope. Just pray I don't become an evil person and smash it for ya. MUAHAHAHAHAH! jking, I'd never do that to my loyal reviewers. oh, and if you have any ideas about the sequal, let me know!**


End file.
